the resurrected shinigami
by deep reverance
Summary: during his training with urahara, ichigo gained more then his old zanpakuto(nejibana). he also regained his memories of being shiba kaien.
1. Chapter 1

"**zanpakuto talk inner world"**

"**zanpakuto talk outside inner world**"

"_**hollow talk**_"

"_**ichigo talk or thoughts**_"

_**'What the hell.**_' Ichigo thought as he slowly began to wake up. Then he remembered everything that happened last, rukia got taken back to that soul society place by her so called brother and friend."Get off of me what the hell are you doing?" Ichigo screamed then he remembered the man as one of urahara's workers named tessai. Tessai then got off of ichigo and called urahara over acting as if nothing happened."Ah I see your awake kurosaki-san how are you feeling?" Urahara asked from behind his fan as ussuall with his cheerfull voice."Oh I feel like a train just ran me over and head hurts like hell." Ichigo said as he slowly got up and saw that he in the underground training field.

"I see well that's to be expected considering what happened last night, I should also that miss kuchiki is to be excuted in about two weeks time and I would like to help you bring out you're own shinigami powers that was awakened by miss kuchiki's reaitsu." Urahara said shocking ichigo at the news but was confused by what he meant."Then let's begin but what do you mean my own shinigami powers urahara-san?" Ichigo asked as he walked over to urahara to begin whatever training the man had.

"Ok kurosaki-san I will tell you later but first let's begin your training shall we?" Urahara asked as he ejected ichigo's soul from his body which suprised ichigo a bit. But before ichigo could continue a voice suddenly shouted in his head telling him to stop what he was doing, urahara also stopped as he the look on ichigo face.'**No! Ichigo stop and listen to me for once!**' The voice that was clearly female?'_**W-who are you and what are you doing in my head?**_' Ichigo asked then the voice sounded relieved that ichigo could hear her.'**So you can hear my voice... good then there is some hope after all, listen ichigo before you begin with this weirdo's training I want to show you something ok?**' The voice said but before ichigo could ask what she meant a series of pictures shot through his head which he could tell were memories.

Ichigo then started to remember: he was shiba kaien luitenant of thirteenth division, his brother and sister were ganju and kukaku shiba and his zanpakuto's name was nejibana. Ichigo then regained his balance and said.'_**I see thank you nejibana now I believe its time to continue with whatever urahara has planned then I will come visit you ok?**_" Ichigo asked as a smirk appeared on his face.'**Ah that will be nice and thanky you remembering me... Kaien.**' Nejibana said as ichigo turned his attention towards urahara ready to begin his training."Ok urahara let's begin shall we?" Ichigo asked breaking kisuke from his thoughts as he thought he saw ichigo's eyes change colour for a second there but dismissed it as he was probably just imagening it.

"Very well kurosaki-san but first..." Urahara trailed off when tessai suddenly came flying down on ichigo with a axe in his hands. Ichigo had no time to react as his soul chain was cut meaning he would turn into a hollow then he saw the shattered shaft nearby and mentally groaned at urahara's stupidity. Ichigo realised he couldn't feel nejibana in his mind anymore sending alarm bells off in his mind."Fuck..." Ichigo swore as he turned back towards urahara slowly who gulped as he saw death glare ichigo was sending him."Urahara that was the fucking wrong thing to do pray that my zanpakuto is alright or I will kill you when I come out of that of hole. Tessai-san let's go." Said ichigo as he jumped down into the shattered shaft with tessai shortly before he took notice of urahara shocked expression.

"Ok tessai-san let's begin." Ichigo said as he entered jizen suprising tessai a bit but then used kido to supress ichigo's movements. Before ichigo entered his inner world he heard urahara choke out."Oh hell... What have I done... K-kaien?" Urahara said as was the only one who saw ichigo's eyes change colour when he glared at him.'_**Now to find nejibana, NEJIBANA! Where are you?!**_' Ichigo shouted as he saw his inner world in chaos, it was large ocean with a large island in the middle of it which looked to be sinking into the ocean.

Ichigo was shocked at this and quickly sped off to the island hoping he wasn't too late. When he got there he could hear crying coming from the inside of one of the small huts, before darted off to the hut he needed to fix this and fast. Ichigo then recalled the spirit ribbon technique he used awhile back and focused his senses. When he open his eyes he saw spirit ribbons all around him. '_**There!**_' Ichigo thought as he saw the red ribbon which led to one of many sea shells lying on the beach of the island. Ichigo then pulled on the ribbon and the sea shell opened up and a hilt of a zanpakuto emerged from it, it had a dark blue and a silver tsuba with swirls of waves on it. Ichigo then grabbed the hilt and pulled it out, he then sighed as nejibana was safe and he wouldn't turn into a hollow.

A moment later all of his memories came rushing into his head making ichigo grip it in pain which resided after a few minutes. Ichigo got up and while he walked towards the hut nejibana was in he recalled his past life and everything that happend prior to his death. With a sigh ichigo opened the door and walked in to find nejibana lying on a queen sized bed still crying but they were now tears of joy."_**Nejibana...**_" Ichigo said as he laid down next to her and pulled her into a embrace knowing she would need it."**I-I thought I lost you again when I couldn't hear you anymore... Thanky you for saving me kaien...**" Nejibana said as she stopped crying and returned the embrace refusing to let go, ichigo then had it and brought her face up to his and kissed her. She was shocked for a moment but returned it the kiss as she knew they both needed this.

They pulled away to catch their a few minutes later while nejibana rested her head on his shoulder. Ichigo then suprised her a bit by grabbing and fondling her breast a bit making her moan, oh yes everything was back to normal: she got kaien back, he remembered everything and they both had eath other again. She decided to tease ichigo a bit."**Oh feel something you like?.**" Nejibana purred into ichigo ear making feel aroused and a small blush creeping onto his face."_**Yes in a matter of fact I do... but I should be getting back before they decide to kill me.**_" Ichigo said letting nejibana go although reluctantly while she did the same but more slowly.

Ichigo then slowly began to leave his inner world but promised he would return and catch up but for now he had two former captains to deal with. When ichigo opened his eyes he saw a large pillar falling down towards him. He quickly got out of the supressing kido and flew out of the shaft before the pillar could crush him. Everyone was tense as they saw something fly out of the shaft but especially urahara since he knew he made a grave mistake and hoped he would not have to do anything against a old friend. When the dust settled everyone was shocked beyond believe.

Ichigo had a hollow mask with two thick black stripes that ran down from the eyes to the bottom of the mask but further it was comepletely white, he had a modified shinigami outfit which urahara remembered as kaien's old garb and he also saw the familiar sealed zanpakuto on ichigo's left hip. Ichigo was looking at them but more specifically urahara with hate and distaste, ichigo then shattered the mask with the sealed form of nejibana revealing his face... Urahara then dropped to his knees too shocked to do anything else. Ichigo's hair grew to his shoulders with bangs covering his face and change in colour to black and his eyes were now a blue/green colour.

"I-is that really you... K-kaien." Urahara stuttered out suprising jinta an ururu and when tessai came out of the shaft he too dropped to his knees shocked at what he was seeing."Yes urahara-_**taicho**_ and please stand up no harm no foul and please its ichigo now." Ichigo said sarcastically and then he got his old very cheerefull demeanor back on his face. Yes, yes this was trully kaien shiba, urahara and tessai remembered and then got over their shock and walked over to ichigo."So you really are kaien's reincarnation huh? We always thought you two looked a lot like each other." Tessai said with a rare smile."Now I believe its time to sharping your skills don't you?" Urahara asked with his ussuall cheerefull mood."Yeah let's." Ichigo said as he pulled nejibana from the dark blue sheathe with black flowers on it tied to white obi around his waist.

**Please read and review! Please give me you're opinions on the story so far. Deep reverance signing out!**


	2. Chapter 2

"**zanpakuto talk inner world"**

"**zanpakuto talk outside inner world**"

"_**hollow talk**_"

"_**ichigo talk or thoughts**_"

Timeskip: two weeks later

Ichigo sharpened his skills to what they were a century ago, achieved nejibana's bankai and also improved his kido and flash step usage. He was currently waiting for the others to arrive so that they could go to soul society, he also used kido to revert his eyes and hair back to what they were before gaining his memories. After a few minutes they each arrived and greeted him, although orihime was a bit less cheerfull when ichigo told her that he didn't like her the way she liked him and told her to instead find someone else.

"Hello kurosaki-san.", "... Kurosaki.", "... Ichigo." They each greeted him when the door to the shop opened and urahara stood there with his ussually grin and fan. He then motioned them to come inside and then they all moved to the training area under the shop."Alright everyone please listen closely, this is the senkeimon that will allow you access to the soul society. It will also convert you're into spirit particles so that you won't have to leave you're bodies except ichigo here." Urahara explained to them all then yoruichi spoke."Now let's get moving, everyone except ichigo will use kisuke's senkeimon while ichigo will use his own senkeimon and meet us there." She said as they all moved to the senkeimon while ichigo opened his own using nejibana and walked inside and was off to soul society.

4 minutes later

"Well that went well." Orihime said but was then hit against the head by yoruichi while ichigo made his way over to them."You idiot you realise that if any of the fairies touched the cleaner all of us would have been killed?" Yoruichi said with anger in her voice."Ok yoruichi I think she's had her punishment now let's get to kukaku's as she's the only one I can think of to get us through the shield." Ichigo said but then he saw chad and orihime run off towards the gate of the seireitei.

Just before they could enter the seireitei a giant gate came crushing down and walls suddenly surrounded the entire seireitei."My my its been a long time since anyone tried to enter through the white gate royka!" Jidanbo shouted to the them with a bit of arrogance then ichigo stepped forward and walked right up to jidanbo since they knew each other well a century ago. Ichigo then knocked chad and orihime out while ishida and yoruichi caught them from hitting the ground."Why did you do that ryoka?" Jidanbo asked confused."Its because I don't you or them fighting each other jidanbo-san." Ichigo said suprising jidanbo that this ryoka knew his name."How do you kn-" jidanbo asked but stopped as ichigo drew his zanpakuto."Please allow **ME** to enter the seireitei jidanbo since I am not actually a ryoka... I'm an old friend kaien." Ichigo said as he dismissed the kido on his hair and eyes suprising everyone except yoruichi who already his true identity.

"I-i-impossible... P-prove it! Now!" Jidanbo demanded from ichigo. Ichigo then released nejibana and jidanbo just stared at him in disbelieve."Suiten sakamake... Nejibana..." Ichigo said as he twirled nejibana in a circle in his right making it glow yellow and water came gushing out from circle. A few moments later a blue cristal trident with tuffs of blue fur at the end of the blade of the trident."Prove enough jidanbo? Now I wish to enter so that I may speak with ukitake-taicho and the other captains as well." Ichigo said while jidanbo gave a nod and turned around and faced the gate."Of course kaien-san I suggest you keep you're shikai active for everyone who knew you to see."Jidanbo said as he opened the gate. Ichigo then walked forward towards the open gate while putting up a barrier to prevent the others from joining him.

As ichigo stepped into the seireitei and stopped before a group of shinigami, he then he saw hisagi and kira among the group and walked towards them."Who the hell are you ryoka?!" Hisagi demanded but then took notice of the trident in his right hand and almost did a double over in shock while kira looked the same."Ah I see you remember me then hisagi, kira." Ichigo said throwing them his signature grin."H-how are you alive k-kaien..." They both asked while a hand dropped to their zanpakuto should anything happen."Reincarnation, after kuchiki rukia killed me after that hollow she allowed my heart to stay here in soul society and thus could continue on to reincarnation." Ichigo said as he brought up his left hand towards the sky."Also you both know that hollows can't use kido so here... Hado no 73... Soren sokatsui." Ichigo intoned as the twin lotus shot out from his hand.

"Ok now I know I'm not dreaming, it really is you kaien and I see you've improved you're skills with kido huh?" Kira said a bit in awe seeing his proffincy with kido but then remembered he was a prodigy so it made sense."Ok thanks guys now if you'll please accompany me I would like to inform the captains of my return." Ichigo said then all three of them flash stepped but dismissed the other shinigami before they left. A few minutes later they arrived at the first division meeting hall but were stopped from entering by chojiko the first division luitenant.

"Stop I can't let you ent-" chojiro said but then doubled over in shock at seeing kaien standing there with kira and hisagi."K-k-k-kaien-san is that really y-you?" Chojiro choked out but then chojiro's own zanpakuto spoke in his mind." Yes he is chojiro I can very clearly feel nejibana within him but I can't feel any traces from the hollow that killed him a century ago." His zanpakuto said and chojiro sighed in relief."Very well kaien-san blow them away." He said with a small rare smirk. Ichigo then walked up to the doors, opened them and walked inside and stood in the middle of all the captains then bowed before the soutaicho.

"Greetings yamamoto-soutaicho." Ichigo said as they all looked at him with suspicion but stopped when ukitake started trembling and tears slowly started to fall from his face as he saw who was in front of him. The captains noticed this and took a closer look at the man and then at the trident is right hand then blinked one, two no... Five times before they started to believe their eyes. Everyone then had their hands falling to their zanpakuto but stopped when he raised a hand."No... no feel my reaitsu, ask you're zanpakuto to feel what's inside my inner world..." Ichigo said as he lifted his head and slowly turned towards ukitake while everyone did so. When their zanpakuto told them it trully was kaien shiba and no there was no trace of the hollow that had killed him a century ago inside him they sighed in relieve and watched what would happen now.

Ukitake then met eyes with ichigo and saw absolutely no presence of that hollow in his eyes. He then quickly grabbed ichigo into tight hug refusing to let go while ichigo tried to calm him down and was worried for his former captain."Ukitake-taicho are you alright? Is you're sickness acting up again?" Ichigo asked with worry in his voice. Yes this was the kaien shiba they remembered who always was so worried when ukitake's illness acted up and never left his side during those times.

The soutaicho then slammed his cane against the floor and both let go of each other but ukitake still stood close to kaien and sent him glare daring him to dissapear or die on him and everyone else again."Kaien shiba... How are you here in soul society after so long?" Yamamoto asked with his eyes open as he studied the young man before them all."Ah I was reincarnated sixteen years ago as the son of a exiled shinigami: isshin kurosaki and regained my memories two weeks ago and as you can feel my reaitsu is a lot higher than what it was a century ago." Ichigo said suprising them a bit at the news."I see very well, kaien shiba I then hereby reinstate you to active duty as the luitenant of the thirteenth division. Also would you happen to know anything of the ryoka group that has entered soul society." The soutaicho said then looked at ichigo with a slight smile seeing him become uncomfortable.

"Yes soutaicho their here to rescue the fugitive kuchiki rukia with whome she's made friends with while in the world of the living." Ichigo said as he looked over to byakuya who looked as stoic as ever but ichigo could he sent ichigo a apoligetic glanze since ichigo knew byakuya since he was a hot head as kaien."Very well then they will not be harmed but since they are royka they are to be captured and sent back to the living world as soon as possible." The soutaicho said then there was a sudden loud explotion in the sky as the barrier seemend to form and crack.

Alarms went off soon after which signaled intruders in the seireitei while ichigo just sighed knowing what happened."Kukaku and her need for a dramatic entrance." Ichigo said in a resigned tone."I see so this was her doing huh? It certainly made a entrance." Yamamoto said and gave a slight chuckle then a woman appeared at the entrance to the meeting. They remembered the woman to be no other than kukaku shiba, they laughed a bit when she began crackinf her knuckles in a threatingly way towards kaien who gulped as he felt his sisters presence behind.

"So... You get reincarnated, come back to soul society and the first thing you do is attend a captains meeting?" Kukaku asked a tick mark appeared on her forehead and her eyes twitched at kaien stupidness."Now now calm down sis no need to get hasty right?" Ichigo asked with sweat beginning to fall down his back knowing he screwed up big time." Hasty? You come back from the dead and don't even tell us yourself then I find out from 'her' that you're alive and in soul society? Dammit kaien! Didn't you think we at least deserved to know you're alive and well?" Kukaku said as she calmed down after her little rant, ichigo then hung his head in shame knowing he messed up and needed to make it up to her and ganju.

**Please read and review! Please give me you're opinions on the story so far. Deep reverance signing out!**


	3. Chapter 3

"**zanpakuto talk inner world.**"

"**zanpakuto talk outside inner world.**"

"_**ichigo talk or thought inner world.**_"

"_**hollow talk.**_"

"Dammit kaien! Didn't you think we at least deserved to know you're alive and well?" Kukaku said as she calmed down after her little rant, ichigo then hung his head in shame knowing he messed up and needed to make it up to her and ganju.

Ichigo then turned around and walked over to her and grabbed her into a hug which she returned with a death grip. Ichigo then resealed nejibana and sheathed the blade knowing its purpose is done. Kukaku released ichigo after a few moments he then turned back to the captains to see if he was still needed."Since everything is discussed this meeting is dismissed!" The soutaicho said then everyone began leaving the meeting hall. Ukitake took hold of ichigo shoulders and gave him a slight smile."Ok come on kaien let's get back to the division shall we? Or would you like to visit rukia first then go to the division?" Ukitake asked as kukakuk and kaien joined him and they all then left in the deriction of the ripentence tower.

After a few moments of walking they got to the bridge leading to the tower and walked across but stopped at the entrance to the tower."Halt! What are you three doing here ukitake-taicho?" One of the guards asked as they blocked the way in."Simple we need to talk to the prisoner about a personal matter." Ukitake said then leaned closer to the guards and whispered."We thought she would like to know that her former luitenant is back as he got reincarnated, he's the one standing behind me with his sister kukaku shiba." The guards then looked over at the two and indeed saw it was kukaku and kaien shiba.

"Very well ukitake-taicho please enter and take all the time you need." The other guard said as the three walked in to see rukia staring out of the window but before she could turn around ichigo changed his back to orange and his eyes a chestnut brown." Ukitaki-taicho and-." Rukia started to say but stopped when she saw ichigo and kukaku standing there behind ukitake."Ichigo! What are you and kukaku-dono doing here?!" She demanded but then noticed the luitenant badge on ichigo arm and became suspicious."Always have to talk so much huh? Kuchiki?" Ichigo asked then removed the kido and his hair change back to their true colour black and his eyes the normal blue/green colour.

Rukia was at a loss for words at seeing what just happened but when ukitake gave a nod she started to cry."K-kaien-dono..." Rukia whispered out but ichigo had enough of this and started to berrate her to throw away this guilt she had."Kuchiki... If you continue to act like this then I will slap some sense into you! You did nothing wrong back then in fact if it weren't for you I would have never been reincarnated and instead become a hollow." Ichigo said as he wordlessly activated nejibana's shikai to emphasis his claim but was glad to see his words had the needed effect on her as she stopped crying and then became the rukia he knew before the incident.

"Thanky you kaien-dono-" she started to say but ichigo stopped her."Its just kaien rukia no need to use formallity with me." Kaien said and rukia just nodded."Okay kaien thanky you for everything but why didn't you tell me when we were in the world of the living?!" Rukia yelled ready to hit him."Oh that I only got my memories back after kuchiki-taicho severed the link to your powers, I then trained with urahara to awaken my dormant powers." Kaien explained to her but also kukaku and ukitake.

"Ok rukia it was nice seeing you again but we have to leave now." Kaien said but then leaned forward."Don't worry we'll make sure you don't get executed over this little misunderstanding." Kaien whispered to rukia then left the tower with ukitake and kukaku and headed towards the thirtheenth division. When they arrived kaien saw kiyone and santarou racing towards them and sighed at their antics but then grinned as he would shock them quite a bit when they saw him.

"Ukitake-taicho!" They both greeted ukitake when they stopped before the group and bowed in respect."Hello there kiyone-san, santarou-kun." Ukitake said with a smile then kaien stepped forward with a grin on his face."Oh... You two greet the captain but ignore me? I'm hurt here I thought you two would be happy to see me again." Kaien said then kiyone and santarou looked up slowly hearing the familiar voice. When they both looked and stared at kaien for a few seconds santarou feinted from shock and kiyone could say or do nothing from shock, she instead began opening and closing her mouth while she stared wide eyed at him.

"K-k-kaien... Is it really you?" She asked slowly daring to hope this wasn't some odd dream she had."Yes kiyone its really me and suiten sakamake... Nejibana." Kaien said as twirled nejibana in his right hand in a circle while the blade glowed yellow while water gushed out from circle. When it stopped after a few moments in his hands were the familiar crystal blue trident with blue tuffs at the end of blade area."Ok ok now I know I'm not dreaming, kaien seeing as you've being reinstated let's get you settled in shall we?" Kiyone said as she got a smile on her face. All of them then entered the barracks and heading to kaien's old courters in the division. As they passed other shinigami from the division enroute to kaien's room everyone stopped what they were doing and looked wide-eyed at seeing kaien shiba their old luitenant walking along with their captain and third seat through the division.

After kaien got settled into his old room, kaien then left for the training fields to use jinzen to enter his inner world. When kaien opened his eyes he was in the middle of the island with the huts all around him."**Welcome back kaien... I've wondered when you would actually decide to come visit me...**" Nejibana said from behind kaien, he then turned around and blushed a bit at what he saw.

Nejibana was standing there with nothing on except a tight fitting purple kimono which left little to the imagenation. She smirked at seeing his face and walked seductively towards him with her hands on her hipps.

"_**I would always come visit you nejibana and I must say you look very beautiful, so... What will we do now? I've already achieved and mastered you're bankai unless...**_" Kaien trailed off with a smirk on his face and lust in his eyes."**Oh well I guess we could come up with something.**" Nejibana said seductively then kaien pulled her into a hug and kissed her while she kissed just as hard. When they broke apart kaien took her hand and led her to the hut where they were in last time he was in his inner world.

When kaien opened the door he led nejibana in and both began to kiss each other while shrugging off their clothes and letting it fall to the ground. Nejibana then led kaien over to the bed, he then layed down on the bed while she layed on top of him. Kaien then flipped her over so that he was on top, he then kissed and their tongue's fought for domidance over the other while kaien began to fondle with her breasts making her moan a bit. Kaien then broke the kiss and began planting kisses on her neck then began to move down her body towards her womanhood. When he reached it, kaien slid his tongue in and began playing with her womanhood while nejibana just moaned in pleasure at the feeling.

After a while kaien pulled back and leaned back up to give her a deep kiss."_**Did you enjoy that nejibana?**_" Ichigo asked as he leaned his head againt her shoulder."**Very much kaien.**" Nejibana purred into kaien ear making him blush a bit. Ichigo then placed the tip of his member at her entrance while looking at her for permission. When he received a nod kaien thrust in and began to thrust in and out going faster each time she asked him to. After a few minutes they both reached their limit, with one final thrust kaien release inside of nejibana while she released at the same time. They both shouted each others name before they collapsed on the bed exhausted from their little session.

"**Thank you kaien for remembering everything and especially me.**" Nejibana said panting slightly, ichigo then got up knowing he had to leave his inner world but stopped when nejibana called out to him."**Wait kaien I would like to give you something.**" Nejibana said then two men appeared before him. One looked exactly like only comepletely white with golden eyes and black sclera, the other one looked like a middle aged man he had brown shaggy hair, a trench like coat and a pair of songlasses on his face."**Kaien this is... you're inner hollow thanks to urahara kisuke stupiditty and zangetsu the manifestation of you're quincy powers.**" Nejibana said as she walked over to kaien and rested her head on his shoulder leaning into him, kaien then sighed as he knew this could take a while.

**Please read and review! How do you like the story so far, any and all suggestions would be very helpful on making future chapters for the story! Deep reverance signing out!**


	4. Chapter 4

"**zanpakuto talk inner world"**

"**zanpakuto talk outside inner world**"

"_**hollow talk**_"

"_**ichigo talk or thoughts**_"

"**Wait kaien I would like to give you something.**" Nejibana said then two men appeared before him. One looked exactly like only comepletely white with golden eyes and black sclera, the other one looked like a middle aged man he had brown shaggy hair, a trench like coat and a pair of songlasses on his face."**Kaien this is... you're inner hollow thanks to urahara kisuke stupiditty and zangetsu the manifestation of you're quincy powers.**" Nejibana said as she walked over to kaien and rested her head on his shoulder leaning into him, kaien then sighed as he knew this could take a while.

"_**Ok what do you two want hmmm?**_" Ichigo asked as he looked from zangetsu to his inner hollow."**Simple ichigo I want to teach you all quincy abilities and techniques but I don't know about the hollow here. Also when you bonded with nejibana here, I became a true zanpakuto.**" Zangetsu said suprising ichigo a bit, ichigo then looked over at his hollow with narrowed eyes."_**What about you?**_"Ichigo asked while his hand dropped to nejibana's hilt."_**No no need for that aibo I actually want to teach you how to use all of my powers. Well at first I wanted to take over but when I saw how well you handled everything so far I was impressed. Also I want a name.**_" The hollow with a malicious and bloodthirsty grin on his face.

Ichigo then relaxed a bit but was still on guard but knew this could work for him. "_**Very well do it, also what about you hichigo?**_" Ichigo said as they summoned their and approached ichigo, while hichigo just shrugged and accepted the name. They then thrusted their blades into ichigo's chest with zangetsu bonding to him and hichigo giving ichigo his power. Ichigo is then engulfed in a bright light for a few moments when it dies down ichigo's appearance changed drastically, he now had wight x cross guards on his chest, elbows, forearms and legs(**his appearance after rukia gave him back his power in the fullbring arc**).

While ichigo looked at his new garb and appearance he felt stronger with power flowing through him, he also then saw a second zanpakuto sheathed next to nejibana. It had a dark blue hilt wrappings on the hilt with a small silver chain hanging from the hilt, it also had a black halfmoon shaped tsuba handguard. Its was sheathe in pure black sheathe with the kanji for zangetsu on the side of it. Ichigo was then broken from his thoughts by zangetsu."**Alright ichigo its time you learned all the quincy arts... Let's begin also since you've obtained everything from hichigo you will be using those powers against me while we train in the quincy arts.**" Zangetsu said as they both got into a battle stance ready to begin training."**Kaien I want to tell you that one second on the outside world is the equivelant of three weeks in here thanks to time dilation and you're increased power levels.**" Nejibana said before they began training ichigo then gave her a nod and a kiss then began training with zangetsu.

A hour later

Ichigo left his inner world satisfied with what he learned from zangetsu and hichigo. He could now use all quincy technique's and abilities, his bow also evolved to the highest form it could evolve to(Which looked like the uryu's father ryuuken used before uryu). He also learned everything he could from his hollow: hierro, cero, sonido, resureccion and perisque-whatever, he also learned to use and control both his hollow forms which he rather gratefull for. Ichigo also managed to master both zangetsu's shikai and bankai making him even stronger than before.

Ichigo then dropped the barrier around him and opened his eyes but he saw ukitake, kukaku and kyoroku look at him with uncertainty."Taicho is something wrong did something happen?" Ichigo asked confused why they were staring at like that."Kaien-kun what happened inside the barrier we felt something strange effecting you're reaitsu." Ukitake asked with concern in his voice."Oh that... Its nothing I was just training with my new zanpakuto and his powers that's all." Ichigo said as he got up and saw them sigh in relief then they absorbed what he said and looked at a second zanpakuto sheathe next to nejibana in shock

"N-new zanpkauto what do you mean kaien?" Kukaku asked him curiously."His name is zangetsu, he was the manifestation of my quincy powers which I inherited from my mother from this life and he became a true zanpakuto when I got nejibana back." Ichigo said suprising them a bit with what he said."Kaien I hope you won't use those powers then you know quincy arrows destroy rather than purify souls." Kyoroku said serious for once."I know kyoroku-taicho but I've found the solution to that problem." Ichigo said as he then summoned his bow and formed a arrow to prove his point instead of the ussuall blue ichigo's arrows were made of blood red reiryoku.

"When I use the arrows to kill someone I use my shinigami reaitsu and reiryoku to form the arrows instead of foreing reaitsu meaning my arrows will purify instead of destroy." Ichigo explained to them then dismissed his bow."Oh I see well then that's a handy technique you use ichigo-kun." Kyokroku says in his ussual carefree tone. Ichigo then stepps forward and leans towards ukitake whispering."We need to talk taicho, urahara kisuke used the shattered shaft on me to awaken my shinigami powers." Ichigo said with a grim look on his face shocking ukitake then becomes angry after a long time at urahara's stupidness and carelessness, they then both left heading towards the captains office to talk in private.

When they arrived ukitake put up a barrier to keep sound from leaving the office."Alright kaien what's going what happened inside that barrier you put around yourself?" Ukitake asked with worry in his voice. Ichigo then sighed knowing he had to tell ukitake about this and got a sad look on his face."Taicho when urahara used the shattered shaft on me he... gave me a... inner hollow." Ichigo said as he closed his eyes and prepared himself for anything. Ukitake stood there wide-eyed at the news and let a few tears fall from his eyes. He know got flashbacks from incident that caused kaien death and he knew he couldn't let something like that happen again."Ok kaien... I understand kisuke will pay for this but have got... control over it?" Ukitake asked afraid of the answer ichigo would give.

"Yes taicho I do control me and him have come to agreement and thus far I can use all his powers and abilities that are available in the hollow equivelant of shikai, I've yet to master all his powers and abilities in the hollow equivelant of bankai. I used the time dilation inside my inner world to train with all their powers and abilities." Ichigo says to ukitake who sighs in relieve thankful that events won't repeat themselves."Ok ichigo let's go we need to catch the royka you came here with before the execution tomorrow." Ukitake says as he dispells the barrier around the office and they both leave to go find ichigo's human friends.

As they left the office they caught up with kukaku and kyoroku. They then split off in two teams: ichigo and kukaku and ukitake and kyoroku. They then left the division in seperate directions in search of the ryoka.

With ichigo and kukaku

"So how have you been kukaku? I hope ganju hasn't giving you too much trouble?" Ichigo asked as they searched for his human friends."Well you know me ganju would try and do something stupid with me around... And I've been rather lonely after you're death kaien." Kukaku said with a solemn voice and sad face. Ichigo then remembered the relationship they had which were beyond brother/sisterly love, they were more close than that. Ichigo made a bold move and pulled her into a hug and kissed her.

Kukaku was suprised for a few seconds than returned the kiss and was happy that he remembered. They pulled away for air after a moments and simply held each other in a close embrace enjoying each others presence and they wouldn't give it up for anything in the world but little did they know a certain black cat was watching them from a nearby rooftop.

**Please read and review! Please give me you're opinions on the story so far. Deep reverance signing out!**


End file.
